icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IMight Switch Schools
iMight Switch Schools is the 21st episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Sam and Freddie become upset when Carly is offered a full scholarship to an elite private school, Briarwood Academy. They both worry about this because if Carly left, it would mean the end of iCarly. Meanwhile, Spencer creates a miniature golf course, which eventually plays into Sam and Freddie's plot to get Carly to stay at Ridgeway Middle School. Sam asks for Freddie help to prevent Carly from switching to Briarwood, with the incentive that there is a better chance of Carly falling in love with him if she stays. They plan to sabotage Carly's interview with the headmistress so she would be seen in a bad light, and no longer be considered for the school. The two decide to make up a golf night ( using Spencer's mini golf course ) and invite people over to make noise and create havoc. In addtion to that, they reschedule Carly's interview so it takes place at her home, where all of the kids will be. After her meeting goes awry and Carly confronts the two about their actions, they are apologetic, and the headmistress admires the loyalty her friends show. Despite that, Carly is sure she has no chance to be accepted at Briarwood any more and says she didn´t really want to go there anyway! In a blog on iCarly.com, she posted the rejection letter she received. Trivia *Note that when Freddie first imitated Spencer, Sam said not to sound like Darth Vader, even though in the iCarly universe, Galaxy Wars is Star Wars. It could be possible that Star Wars also exists in the iCarly universe. *IMight Switch Schools is often shown as a re-run, sometimes more than any other episode. Quotes Carly: (about the Briarwood scholarship) But, why me? Philip: 'Cause you're kind of famous! You're the star of iCarly. Carly: Well, are you offering the same thing for Sam? Philip: We were...'til we checked Sam's grades. Carly: I understand. Sam: Hey, I grabbed your mail for you. Carly: How'd you get in our mailbox? Spencer: Yeah, you need the key. Sam: No you don't! Freddie: (rushing into Carly's apartment) Carly! I just got your text! You mean it?! For real?! Carly: What'd your text say? Sam: I love you. Freddie: *groans* Sam: Well, you were unloved before and you're unloved now. Nothing's changed. (on the iCarly webcast) Carly: Okay, so you guys know how golf is like a really boring sport, right? Sam: Wrong! Carly: That's right. Wrong! Sam: 'Cause Carly's brother Spencer is building one of the coolest golf courses ever! Carly: Well, mini golf. Sam: Which is like regular golf. Carly: Only minier! Gibby: We saw the mini golf stuff on iCarly. Kid: We want to play! Spencer: Woah! You guys, this isn't a real course. Gibby: We'll give you money! Sam: Okay. Five bucks per kid! Spencer: Hey, I can't take money from children. Sam: I can! Sam: (about letting the kids use Spencer's mini golf course) Come on. You want these kids to spend ten, twenty bucks at some boring mini golf course out there, in the cold and rain, where bad kids might tempt them with unhealthy snacks? Spencer: Well, when you PUTT it that way...please enjoy the course! Delivery Man: Hi. I got a package for Shay comma Carly. Carly: I'm Shay comma Carly! Spencer: (walking into the room) Hey! I was wondering where you were. Carly: I were here! Spencer: You know that red-headed kid, Ernie? He swallowed two golf balls. Carly: Oh my God! What'd you do?! Spencer: ...Should I have done something? Carly: Just tell me what to do! Spencer: Okay! Listen, I'm your older brother. So I will help you through this difficult decision. Just...just close your eyes. Carly: Okay. (closes her eyes) Spencer: Okay. There's two roads in front of you. Road A, and the...one on the left...(runs out of the room) (in Carly's dream) Carly: Um, will this all be on the test? Briarwood Teacher: Oh, Carly. Here at Briarwood, we don't have tests. We have frozen yogurt! Carly: (looks at the iGibby web show on her laptop and screams) Okay, first I had a sweet dream, now I'm having a nightmare! I wanna dream sweetly some more! Sam: In homeroom, Carly told me she's gonna have that interview with the headmaster of Briarwood. Freddie: Briarwood? Carly's gonna go there? Sam: If the headmaster likes her. Freddie: Well who doesn't like Carly? Sam: That's the problem, whiz pants! Of course she'll like Carly! And then, Carly will go there, make all new friends, and then bye-bye us! Freddie: I don't wanna be bye-byed! Sam: And if she stays here, there's a better chance she'll fall in love with you someday! Freddie: (jumping up) You're right! We have to do this for Carly! Freddie: (on the phone with the Briarwood headmaster) Ah yes, this is Carly Shay's brother. Instead of Carly coming to meet you at Briarwood, could you meet with her at our apartment? Why? (Sam whispers something in his ear) Because I sprained my buttocks! Sam: Imagine an interview in an apartment filled with dozens of loud, screaming kids playing mini golf! (takes a bunch of flyers out of her bag and hands one to Freddie) Freddie: (reading it) Free mini golf, tonight at Carly Shay's apartment, five thirty to midnight. Sam: Uh huh. Freddie: You're bad. Sam: Uh huh! Carly: Hey. Whatcha doing in the sink? Spencer: Ah, it's backed up. Some kid shot a golf ball down the drain! Carly: Spencer, this is the headmaster of Briarwood. Spencer: Oh. Mrs. Peeloff: (loudly) Hello! How are your buttocks? Spencer: My buttocks? Fine. Firm! Carly: Why?! Sam: Why what? Carly: I'm not playing! Why did you guys intentionally sabotage my interview?! (Sam and Freddie take sips of their drinks) Carly: Don't nonchalalantly sip your drinks! Answer me! Freddie: They chased her into Spencer's shower! (Kids chase Mrs. Peeloff out of Carly's apartment). Carly: I didn't really want to go Briarwood anyway. View Gallery for this episode here 121 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:DVDs